A video can include subtitles or closed captions. The subtitles or closed captions can provide a translation or a transcript of the spoken dialogue in a video and optionally other information. Closed captions are useful to hearing impaired viewers. Subtitles are useful for viewing foreign language videos or for viewing videos in a noisy environment. Subtitles and closed captions are typically invoked on a mobile device by selecting an option from a menu screen. On some devices, navigating menus and selecting audio options can be a cumbersome process that requires the user to perform multiple actions or steps.